jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Alcatraz
Isla Alcatraz is a remote island off the coast of San Francisco, California. The island is now abandoned, but it was once the facility for InGen's genetic technology, where dinosaurs were been cloned and the plant life were recreated. After the Pacific hurricane hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. However, before they left, the InGen personnel unlocked the cages so that the dinosaurs could have a better chance of surviving the storm. Within a few years, the dinosaurs took over the island and established a fully functional ecosystem. History Unlike Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, Isla Alcatraz was once an uninhabitable, arid island in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of southern California, a few miles away from San Francisco. Because the island is shrouded in a thick fog and nearly impossible to get on, even with a boat, the island has had few interactions with humans throughout the decades. The island has no tall, mountainous remains from any of its three ancient, extinct volcanoes. Over the next few years, the overpopulation of Isla Alcatraz was brought to the attention of the United Nations, and it was decided to import, capture and transport some of plants and animals to Alcatraz. In March of 2017, a successful dinosaur population had been established on the island and the United Nations marked it a national preserve. The island is now covered with dense rainforests. Nevertheless, in December 2017, InGen, seeking to open a new Jurassic Park in the United States, obtained permission from the United Nations to obtain dinosaurs from both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. However, due to years of abandonment and wreckage, the facility is now worn down and dilapidated compared to its former pristine state. In response to this, a team of scientists and paleontologists are dispatched to discover what, if any, role the island's prehistoric inhabitants had in the incident. Ecology Isla Alcatraz is home to a wide variety of fauna recreated by InGen. While dinosaurs are the most commonly seen fauna, mammals and reptiles, along with birds and amphibians also live around the island. The seas that surround the island serve as the prominent habitat for numerous water based fauna including fish, marine mammals, giant squids, sharks, mosasaurs, plesiosaurs and even giant sea turtles. In regards to the carnivores, Tyrannosaurus dominates at the top of the food chain as the apex predator of the island, while predators such as Ceratosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Compsognathus and many others each occupy their own niches. n the other hand, giant herbivores like sauropods have the advantage of feeding on trees, all the while leaving the grass and low growing vegetation to herbivores who restrict themselves to feeding at that level, thus displaying herbivore niche partitioning. Flocks of pterosaurs can also be found flying throughout the skies. After Jurassic Park was shut down, despite the evacuation of humans from the area, the island is still teeming with life and the surviving animals continued to thrive. Flora *Bromeliads *Ferns *Epiphytes *Orchids *Heliconias *Cycads *Algae *Mangoes *Bananas *Guavas *Lichens InGen introduced new plant species on the island. *''Araucaria araucana'' Indigenous fauna *Strawberry Poison Dart Frog *American Crocodile *White Headed Capuchin Monkey *Mexican Tree Frog *Golden Orb Weavers *Ocelot *Three-Toed Sloth *Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan *Coati *Skink *False Water Rat *Feral Pig *Lewin's Honeyeater *Southern Cassowary *Indian Peafowl *Water Buffalo *Burmese Python Trivia *The island is named after Alcatraz Island. *The island is the tropical version of Angel Island. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Biological Preserve